Brooklyn Page
Brooklyn Page is the daughter of Brooke Page, Ever After High's logo. She feels herself as an outcast because of her invisibility. People see her as a floating head with invisible skin. Only her mom and Maddie could see her true self. She often feels insecure and people run away seeing her, thinking she is a ghost. Headmaster Milton Grimm feels sympathetic to see her, yet also showing signs of dismay. Portrayals Webisodes She would be voiced by Rena S. Mandel, the one who voices Cerise Hood. Live Action Marzia Bisognin, CutiePieMarzia, would be perfect for her, she does portray the hair, skin tone, face shape, although her eyes are brown. Maybe blue eye contacts could fix it (?). However her voice is a little soft. What about how others see her in live action? She's a floating black and white invisible head. Ever heard of animation? Character Personality Brooklyn is a shy and insecure girl. She can only be herself around her mom and Maddie. However, she doesn't interact much with Maddie. After school she would see the school crest, stare at her mom and sometimes shares her stories with her. Appearance WHEN PEOPLE (EXCEPT MADDIE AND HER MOM) SEE HER: She looks just like her mom, however the top portion of her hair is dark brown, almost gold and the bottom portion is a lighter shade. Her skin is invisible and her eye is blue. HER TRUE SELF: She has blue eyes, fair skin and her hair is different shades of gold, pulled back in a half up ponytail (like Ariana Grande). She wears a pink dress, a white belt and on her dress' skirt there are white polka dots. She also wears a jacket, and the color of her jacket is like a lighter shade of magenta. Fairy tale How the Story Goes Well she isn't in a fairytale, but when her mom was walking in the woods, she discovers the vault of lost tales. She started thinking about how she is a fairytale without a story. Then, she touched the school crest and she became part of it. Behind it is Brooke Page's own world. Meanwhile, outside her world was the crest. How does Brooklyn come into it? Brooke Page was sitting beside a lake (in her own world). Then, when she dipped her hand in the water, a baby came floating to her. She decided to adopt her and called her Brooklyn Page. On her 16th birthday she was transported to Ever After High. Relationships Family Her family is her mom, and well, her mom. Brooke Page. It has been discovered that Brooke found another baby after Brooklyn was transported to EAH and named him Brae Page. Brae is still a baby. Friends She often hangs out with Maddie and Raven, but Raven doesn't realize it. She thinks that all this time when Maddie was talking to, well, 'the air', that is just product of the madness she came with. Pet She considers a butterfly named 'Storie' as her pet. Romance She has no crush or boyfriend whatsoever. Outfits Basic TRUE SELF She wears a pink dress, a white belt and on her dress' skirt there are white polka dots. She also wears a jacket, and the color of her jacket is like a lighter shade of magenta. Her hair is brought up in a half updo. HOW OTHERS SEE HER Other people see her as... SEE THE APPEARANCE SECTION Legacy Day TRUE SELF She has her hair in a low ponytail which is wrapped around a braid. Her dress has slits on the hips and a cape starting from her hips. It is the same color as her everyday jacket and it has sparkles, white sparkles around it. HOW OTHERS SEE HER Other people see her wearing her hair tied in a low ponytail, however she also is seen wearing a magenta cape with white sparkles. Getting Fairest TRUE SELF She wears a pink tank top and long baggy pink pants. Her hair is let loose. HOW OTHERS SEE HER Other people see her hair messy, let loose and with a hair bow. Theme Song www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ELh8eOzq_0 Quotes Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Neutrals Category:TALEISHA SALWA'S PROPERTY